


Who you are

by KillerBlackRose



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Missing Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerBlackRose/pseuds/KillerBlackRose
Summary: Lena loses herself in the process of looking for a missing Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of writing my report. Sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> Inspired by a scene from Moana.

Kara has been missing for four weeks. Lena called, went to her apartment and CatCo but nothing. She even debated on calling Alex or Winn but thought better of it because they won't tell her anything since they don't trust her, so she worked alone. 

Lena spent endless hours trying to locate Kara while working on a war suit for when she found her location on little sleep and endless cups of coffee. She suspected her mother and Cadmus were behind it but wasn't sure since no DEO agent came asking for Lillian's whereabouts. Of course she knew Kara is Supergirl; glasses can't hide those beautiful blue eyes and if that smile existed on two people, the world would explode. No, she wasn't in love with her only friend.

When she finally located Kara by hacking her phone, she put on her war suit that was more advanced than her brother's since she was always smarter and went immediately to Kara from whoever had her. As always, she didn't tell anyone since no one would believe her and she didn't have anyone who'd care about where she went off to whether to her death or not other than Kara herself.

The coordinates where to a skyscraper in national city to her surprise, she tried sneaking in but the building was heavily guarded and her war suit could only take so many bullets so she didn't want to risk ruining it. She let them detain and take her inside; once she was inside, she pressed a button and her built in weapons were aiming at the DEO agents in a second. They all drew their weapons and surrounded Lena.

"Where is Supergirl? Where is Kara? I know you have her here!" Lena yelled and everyone in the DEO heard her including Kara who was still recovering in the med-bay but Lena didn't know that. She shot an agent in the leg and yelled again, "I said, where is she? Tell me now."

As she was about to shoot again, J'onn came in and said "stand down Luthor" in a calm stern voice.

"Not until you tell me where you're keeping Kara and knowing she's safe", Lena replied back yelling.

Lena didn't notice that Kara was behind her trying to reach her before anything else happens.

"It's okay Lena." She heard from behind her and immediately turned and saw Kara in bandages and all bruised up.

"Kara" was the only thing she could say and it came barely as a whisper that only Kara could hear if she had her powers but she knew what she said as she saw her lips form her name.

She tried going to Kara but DEO agents still surrounded her with their weapons drawn on her.

"Let her come to me," Kara told them and they parted for Lena to walk up to her.

"I have crossed space to find you, I know your name" Kara whispered to her when she was close enough. "They have stolen the heart from inside you but this does not define you, this is not who you are. You know who you are, who you truly are Lena Luthor" she said as she took Lena's hand and their foreheads met.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr Killerblackrose28  
> or twitter @KillerBlxckRose


End file.
